1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and, more particularly, to suspension load beam designs that minimize second torsion gains through the aligning of the load beam side profile with the rotation centerline of the suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dimple used to provide a gimballing action of the slider carried by a flexure tongue has a given height and tends with that height to bias the beam portion of the load beam out of coincidence of the load beam side profile and centerline rotation axis. This bias prevents the minimization of the 2nd torsion characteristic.